This invention relates generally to post surgical appliances, and has particular reference to novel post surgical apparatus for persons who have undergone ostomy surgery such as a colostomy or ileostomy. A particular feature of the invention is the provision of a controllable device for releasing gas pressure in an ostomy collection pouch.
Persons who have had ostomy surgery must wear a collection pouch that is attached to the body over the stoma to collect excretory substances and fluids. A number of different pouches and the means for attaching them have been developed heretofore and are well known in the art. Obviously, the need to wear such a pouch creates problems for the wearer, and this is particularly so for those seeking to resume a normal active life including such things as automobile and aircraft travel for business and social purposes.
One problem that ostomy patients, or ostomates, have had in the past is that of a gas build-up in the pouch. This can happen at any time and causes the pouch to inflate to the point where it makes a noticeable bulge beneath the clothing of the wearer. To relieve the gas pressure, which may also cause the ostomate discomfort, the usual procedure heretofore has been to partially disconnect the pouch from the attachment ring affixed to the wearer which allows the gas to vent. This requires partial disrobing in a rest room or other private place and may not be at all convenient if the ostomate is travelling or attending a business conference, or the like.
In attempting to solve the gas build-up problem in the past, ostomates have tried perforating the pouch with a pin but this does not achieve the desired relief and such gas venting as does occur is not under the ostomate's control. The only prior art known to the applicants that addresses itself directly to the gas build-up problem is U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,445 granted May 20, 1980 to Jessup et al. for a Gas Venting Filter Assembly for Collection Device, together with the prior patents cited in the Jessup patent. The Jessup assembly is used with an ostomy pouch and provides for a deodorizing filter designed for the free flow of gas therethrough. The filter coacts with a slit in the pouch wall to vent the gas. With the Jessup filter assembly, the venting is continuous rather than under the control of the wearer which is a disadvantage because if the filter does not function properly it can cause embarrassment to the wearer.
Another problem for ostomates arises when rinsing the stoma area after disconnecting the pouch. If the person is clothed, the clothes usually get wet; in addition, the task can be particularly awkward in a public lavatory or when using a bathroom sink that is set in a countertop.